Wedding Suprises!
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .Sequel to Home for Christmas. Its Febuary and the most romantic day of the year is here Valentines Day. Wedding bells are in the air, but not without a few suprises for Kate along theway! 100 Skate friendly. Fluff!Also PB&J Jin&Sun friendly.Please
1. The Night Before

_**This is my Sequel to Home for Christmas. Please R&R. Thanks!**_

It was 13th February and Kate couldn't be more excited, not only was it Valentines Day tomorrow, but it was going to be one of the best days of her life, she was going to marry Sawyer. It was fast, they had only got engaged at Christmas, but after the island and all that had happened she knew that life was too precious to wait. It was going to be a simple ceremony, a few family and friends. Also Kate was about 3 months pregnant and just starting to show. She had bought a beautiful white gown that showed of her little baby bump. They had decided not to have a honeymoon, Sawyer was insistent that Kate shouldn't go anywhere in her condition, and Kate hadn't protested. She didn't need a holiday to be any happier with Sawyer.

"Hey Freckles" Sawyer said coming through the door. "How's both my girls?" He smiled, kissing Kate's stomach. They had found out just a couple of days ago that they would be having a girl.

"Were both just fine" She replied, kissing her soon-to-be husband. "So where you been?"

"Just some last minute checks" He replied, purposely not going into detail.

"Shouldn't it all be sorted by now?" She asked, worriedly.

"No it's all fine baby, nothing to worry about." He said, detecting the worry in her voice.

"I'm off to the hotel now freckles, I just stopped into check you were ok, I wont see you until tomorrow now." He said, Kate had insisted that he spend the night at a hotel she was traditional in the fact that she didn't want Sawyer to see her before the wedding.

"See ya hun" She said standing up to kiss him "And stop worrying, ill be fine, I promise."

"Ok if ya promise" He said, kissing her one more time before he headed to the hotel.

Kate sat that night watching TV and eating crackers, she had had a strong craving for them since about a month ago, she let her thoughts slip back to how life had been on the island. When the others hadn't been attacking them, it had been great. She had made many friends, unfortunately most of those friends lived far away, so she only heard from them once in a while through a phone call. About 8 o'clock her mother arrived.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" She asked hugging her daughter as she opened the door.

"Just fine mom." She said "A little tired, this little un likes to stay awake half the night and kick my insides to shreds, but nothing to worry about." She chuckled, stroking her tiny bump.

Her mother was staying with her and was going to give her away at the wedding. Kate felt a moment of sadness for Sawyer, she would have her mum at the wedding but he his parents had been dead since he was 8, he would have no family at the wedding.

That night Kate and her mum caught up, she felt just like a young girl giggling with her mum. About 10 o'clock Kate decided she'd head off to bed, she wanted to get enough sleep for tomorrow, taking the stairs two at a time to bed her face glowed with excitement for the morning.


	2. Ready

The next morning Kate woke early and jumped out of bed, she ran into her mum's room and woke her up. She felt like just like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I can't believe my little babies getting married today!" Her mum said to her, when she had got up.

"I know it's all so fast, but it just seems so right with Sawyer, so why wait?" She said, smiling just saying his name.

Kate had a shower and got ready, she had done her make-up and had just finished fixing her hair when her mum walked into her room.

"Oh Darling!" She exclaimed, the tears already welling in her eyes. "You look stunning you really do!"

"Thanks mum" She said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her gown was strapless, and started tight around the top, but the material got looser around her stomach, showing of her bump, and flowed down to her feet, the material swaying freely. It was made of sheer white silk and beautiful delicate embroidery and beads around the top. Her dark brown hair tumbled in natural curls down past her shoulders, shining beautifully she looked like something out of a fairytale.

A horn beeped loudly from outside, the car had arrived.

"Ready to go?" Her mum smiled.

_**Sorry, short chap! Longer much more fluffier chapters to come promise! Please review thanks!**_


	3. Old Friends

The car rolled up outside the small, but beautiful church they had found for the wedding Kate noticed there where lots of cars outside, _but were only having a small service_ Kate thought, she shrugged this off thinking they were probably just using the car park for the shops and pub nearby and got out of the car.

She stood outside the door, and as she heard the organ start to play she opened the door and walked down the aisle with a huge smile on her face.

She got to the altar and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You look beautiful baby" He managed to whisper, the words sticking in his throat at the sight of his stunningly beautiful fiancé.

Kate and Sawyer faced the priest and he conducted the ceremony. Sawyer knew who was watching them, however Kate didn't.

"Do you Katherine Austen take James Ford to be your lawful wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" She smiled at the words coming from her mouth.

"And do you James Ford take Katherine Austen to be your lawful wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" He said, tears of joy filling his eyes.

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

"I love you so much freckles" Said sawyer before scooping her up and kissing her.

"Woooo!" Screamed a large crowd that had sneaked in after Kate, just as Sawyer had planned. Kate broke away from her new husband to see, well just about everyone from the island!

"How?" She asked Sawyer tears of joy flooding from her eyes.

"Well, my princess deserves everyone to be at her wedding." He smiled at how happy she was.

"Congratulations Kate!" Shouted Claire, running down the aisle, and grabbing her friend in a giant hug.

"How the hell did you get here?" She asked.

"Well Sawyer called me and Charlie a few weeks ago, and we weren't gonna miss this for the world!" She gabbled excitedly.

"You did all this?" She said to Sawyer.

"Well freckles I must say I did" He chuckled.

Kate went round greeting all her friends, and then she came to Jack.

"Hi Kate" He said to her, his heart ached even still at the sight of her, but she had chosen Sawyer and he had to live on.

"Hey" She said, rather embarrassed, her whole time on the island she had been torn between Jack and Sawyer, but she had finally come to accept that she would never feel the same about Jack as she did about Sawyer, and Sawyer loved her too.

"Right everyone!" Sawyer shouted "Time for the reception so off we go!"

"Reception?" Asked Kate, Sawyer had been busy.

"Yeah," He said, putting his arm around her and leading her to the car "You can't have a wedding without a party."


	4. The Song for A Dance

As Kate and Sawyer shared their first dance looking into each others eyes with such love, Kate questioned him about his surprises.

"You have been busy!" She said to him.

"Yeah, well I wanted to prove how much I loved ya baby" He said to her.

"I know how much you love me" She assured him "Because I love you that much too" she whispered into his ear, before they shared a kiss, she leant her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music. When Sawyer had been planning this whole thing, he was stuck on the music, and then he had remembered the first song they had heard when they had been rescued from the island;

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you _

_  
Not alone, tell me you feel it too _

_  
And I would runaway _

_  
I would runaway, yeah _

_  
I would runaway, I would runaway with you_

Cause I have fallen in love 

_  
With you, no never have _

_  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

_(Song – Runaway by The Corrs)_

"How did you choose the music?" Kate asked him "Its perfect."

"Well Shortcake, it was the first song we heard after getting of that island, remember, on the boat going back."

"Yeah, I do" She said smiling at the memory.

They danced and caught up with everyone all night, and Kate thought it was perfect it couldn't possibly be any better. Charlie had proposed to Claire the day of rescue, as they all knew, but they hadn't yet married after Charlie's band Driveshaft had made a massive comeback after Charlie's rescue, but they told everyone that they planned to marry in the summer, and everyone was invited.

The night started to draw to a close but Kate didn't want the magic to end, she'd had such a perfect day.

"Hey, dudes" Said Hurley, standing at the microphone.

"What does Jabba want now?" Sawyer whispered to Kate, and in response she joke hit him.

"I just wanted to say well, congrats to Kate and Sawyer!" And he paused as everyone clapped. "And well I'd just like to give them a present from me, when I asked Sawyer if they were having a honeymoon, he said they weren't so I thought well, id take care of that so here ya go!" He finished handing them, two tickets to Hawaii.

"I suppose you knew about this too?" Kate said to Sawyer, but saw the look of shock on his face, which mirrored hers.

"I swear freckles, I had no idea about this." He said.

"Hurley!" Shouted Kate giving him a hug "Thank you so much! It's a bit of a big present isn't it, are you sure?"

"Well what with the lottery money an' all I just had too much, so I thought hey, why not?" He said smiling.

Typical Hurley, Kate smiled to herself, always making everyone happy. She chuckled at the memory of when he built a two-hole golf course on the island, just so everyone could relax, he had a huge heart.

"Well you best get goin!" Said Hurley to the couple.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Well, those tickets fly out in 3 hours!" He said laughing at their faces.

"But.. but I haven't packed or anything" Kate said.

"Sorted!" piped up her mum.

"What?" She said "You knew about this?"

"Well Sawyer told me he was getting all your friends were coming, and I promised not to tell, but when Hugo here rang me and told me of his plan, I agreed to pack yours, and Sawyers clothes ready to go!"

"Oh mum!" She said giving her a hug.

They said their goodbyes to everyone there and then got init the car and drove off for the airport, to be happy for ever.


End file.
